EP 637 144 patent application discloses a two-way communication method between portable parts PP and radio fixed parts RFP through repeater devices REP in a cordless DECT system wherein the transmission and the reception take place in FDMA, TDMA and TDD modality. In particular, the repeater REP is adapted to relay a connection between a portable part PP and a radio fixed part RFP within the half frame interval: the information received from the PP (RFP) onto the X slot is transferred to the RFP (PP) onto the Y slot, where slots X and Y belong to the same half frame and time slot Y occurs after time slot X. This patent application does not disclose or suggest the method of the present invention, i.e. a method for the acquisition of the information of the primary receiver scan carrier number or PSCN starting from the multiframe number or MFN in a time division multiple access or TDMA personal telephone system.